


Wanderlust

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Kamui's a restless barista, and Jesse's a world traveler that stumbles in right before closing. A little push is all Kamui needs to get back on the road again.Written for the Fire Emblem Rarepair Exchange 2019.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vault_Emblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/gifts).



The closing shift was a drag, like it had always been. It wasn’t because there wasn’t enough to keep Kamui busy- there was too much to keep him busy- but because almost no one was coming in the small coffee shop past eight. Sure, they were getting coffee other places, but not here, and that left Kamui with a bitter taste in his mouth and no company but the weakly blaring radio.

The people were what made it worth it for him at this job. He loved hearing customer’s stories of travel as they sat at the counter, sipping their cappuccinos and lattes and… whatever other strange-sounding drinks they served, telling him about where they came from and where they were headed. This place was more of a rest stop than a town, and so there were plenty of travelers. Still, when passing through, most chose to stop at the familiar chain coffee shops in town, or even better, speed through their drive-throughs. Kamui’s shop didn’t have one, and more often than not, was ignored at night because of it.

He was mopping and quietly singing along to the radio, his voice rough but still retaining a pleasant warmth. “ _On the road… where I belong…”_ It was an old country song that he remembered singing with his family in the car, back when they used to move around a lot for his parents’ jobs. He used to love traveling like that, but money got tight and jobs had to change, and his family ended up in a city that left Kamui feeling restless. That was why he had moved out and come here, planning to travel further, but again, money got tight, and he had to settle down for cheap lodging and a cheap job. He missed the days of sitting in the backseat, watching the scenery go by and-

His reverie was interrupted by the sudden, unexpected tinkle of a bell as the front door opened and a young blond man, wearing a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and a rather large backpack, strode in. “Good evening,” Kamui said, trying to sound as professional as possible. True, he did miss people’s company when it was slow, but at the same time… this floor wasn’t going to mop itself, and he was already behind on his closing duties. He was torn between wanting this stranger to leave and hoping he would stay.

“Hey,” the man greeted him nonchalantly, then continued. “Ya got a bathroom?” Kamui nodded and pointed, about to say “right over there” when he was startled by the man slamming his backpack down on the counter, perhaps unintentionally hard. “Thanks. Watch my stuff for me?” Before even waiting for a reply, the man had already bolted to the bathroom and sealed himself in with a _click_. Kamui shook his head and went back to mopping, not very surprised by the man’s behavior. A lot of people came in begging more for a restroom than for a cup of coffee.

He wasn’t sure if the man was going to order or not, so he kept mopping as he waited, humming quietly instead of singing. He looked up as the man came out of the restroom, whistling along to the radio, and half-expected him to scoop his backpack up and walk out with nothing more than a goodbye, if even that. Instead, the man nearly collapsed into one of the stools at the counter and rested his arms on it. “Sorry about the rush. I’ve been driving for a while, and-”

“No worries. It happens all the time,” Kamui said, waving him off as he set the mop down and turned to wash his hands. “How’re you doing tonight?”

“If I’m being honest? Tired, but, I’m sure you guessed that. How about you?”

“Doing fine. So, what’ll it be?” He dried his hands and flicked out the towel with a sharp _thwip_ before hanging it back up. “Three shots of espresso, maybe?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” the man laughed. “I’m about to go to bed.”

“Bed? Then what the hell are you getting coffee for?” Normally, Kamui wouldn’t be so relaxed with a customer he just met, but something about this man put him at ease. He felt like they shared similar senses of humor.

He was right, seeing as the man laughed again, more than before. “It doesn’t keep me up. I wish it did.”

It took the man a bit to sort out his order, seeing as he kept asking questions about different drinks and changing his mind. It didn’t bother Kamui too much, however, seeing as it gave him more time to study the man and listen to him talk. He had a pleasant voice and even more pleasant features, and Kamui couldn’t deny that he was appreciating both immensely. Eventually, the man shook his head and said, “Surprise me.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kamui didn’t even have to think before deciding to give the man what he himself would normally drink, having a feeling that he would like it too. The man fell silent as he started making it, and nearly startled Kamui into dropping something when he suddenly spoke again.

“The name’s Jesse, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Jesse. I’d tell you my name, but…” He gestured to his nametag before turning back to the coffee.

“Tell me anyways.”

“Alright, alright. I’m Kamui.”

“It’s a real pleasure to meet ya too, Kamui. ...Truth be told, I was just worried about mispronouncing your name back there. Didn’t want to make a bad impression, ya know?”

That made Kamui laugh. “Fair enough. I am the one handling your coffee, after all.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I want to piss you off.” He pauses a moment before continuing. “I heard ya singing along to that song earlier, when I came in. Do you travel, or do you just like the tune?”

“Used to. It’s been a while since I’ve been anywhere more than an hour from here.”

“Really? That’s a shame. I’m traveling myself, you know. Have been for quite a while.”

“Where’re you from?”

“A little town in Zofia. I’ve been all over, though. Home’s nothing compared to what I’ve seen.”

“Oh yeah?” He set the coffee down in front of Jesse and leaned against the counter, waiting for him to try it. “Tell me about it.”

“Sure thing.” He took a sip first and smiled. “Mm, that’s damn good coffee.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Just give me a second, and I’ll tell you everything.” Kamui waited patiently, deciding to continue his closing duties as he did, while Jesse enjoyed the coffee. As promised, Jesse soon launched into the tale of his travels all across Valentia, often interspersed with bouts of sharing pictures on his phone of places he went and people he met. Kamui loved every second of it.

It was well after closing when Kamui finally remembered to turn the open sign around to closed, but even so, Jesse didn’t leave. He asked if he should, but Kamui shook his head, brought out some pastries (on the house, he said), and sat next to Jesse, ready to listen again. They talked for hours, and it was only when Jesse was finally yawning between every other word that Kamui suggested that maybe they should both be getting going.

Kamui was locking the front door when he felt Jesse clap and arm around his shoulders, the weight of his arm and his warmth both comfortable. “Listen, Kamui,” he began. “I like ya a lot. I really like ya. I mean it. I think you’re just swell.”

“Same to you, Jesse.”

“I can tell that you’re raring to go, aren’t ya? You belong on the road.”

“I would be on the road, if I could, but I came here and just… stopped.”

“How come you never got going again? You don’t seem like the type to stare wistfully down the highway all day.”

“Money, mostly. I would say you know how it is, but, your family is well off, aren’t they? At least, it seems like it.”

“Them? Well, yeah, they are, but I haven’t talked to them in forever. They don’t want to talk to me. I left with nothing but my clothes and a full tank of gas, and I’ve gotten nothing from them. I’m on my own, far as money goes. You just gotta learn to make it stretch. Save where you can, do odd jobs, buy lottery tickets if you’re feeling lucky… you can do it, if ya set your mind to it.” He gave Kamui a hearty pat on the shoulder, still not moving his arm away.

“I suppose you’re right. Why’re you saying all this, anyways?” They started walking towards the parking lot, roughly in the direction of their cars.

“Because I want you to come with me, Kamui. I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but-“

“Wait. Hold up.” Kamui stopped, while Jesse kept walking, and it took him a moment to come to a halt as well and turn to Kamui. “We just met, and you’re asking me to up and leave everything? Just like that?”

“I told ya, I know it sounds crazy, but I’d really like it if you did. I understand if you can’t.”

“I don’t know,” Kamui said, then repeated it, feeling the weight of each word on his tongue as he did. “I don’t know.”

“How about we swap numbers, and you tell me in the morning, okay? I’ll be hanging around for a bit before I head on out.”

He nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

They did so, and Jesse gave him a tight hug before saying goodbye. Kamui felt strangely hollow as they parted, and found himself looking back at Jesse’s car as he left, to see Jesse’s half-asleep face lit by the dim glow of his phone.

 

* * *

     

The next morning, Kamui woke to the buzzing of his phone. There was a text from Jesse, reading simply  “no pressure, just let me know”.

Kamui rolled onto his back, rubbing his face and sighing. It really would be crazy to say yes, but… He lifted his phone and texted him back, a smile forming as he did.

Whistling the song from last night, he jumped out of bed and grabbed a backpack.

 

* * *

 

Jesse was casually leaning against his car, the windows down and the radio on. He’d opted for a different outfit today, with a collared shirt unbuttoned down to the top his abdomen, his sweatshirt tied around his waist, jeans, and sunglasses. He looked damn good, in Kamui’s opinion.

He was looking at his phone as Kamui walked up and sipping some coffee. “Hey,” Kamui greeted him, and Jesse looked up and smiled, pocketing his phone and lifting his sunglasses.

“It’s about time ya showed up. Your coffee’s getting cold.” He reaches for a second cup, sitting on top of the car, and passed it to Kamui. “All ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready for the past year. I just needed a little push.”

Jesse laughed as he got in the car. “I’m glad that I could provide that. Get in.”

The town faded soon enough into the distance as Jesse drove down the highway, one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding Kamui’s. Kamui propped his feet up on the dashboard as he looked out the window, watching the scenery rush by. As he felt the wind whip through his hair and Jesse’s hand in his, he knew he’d made the right choice.


End file.
